Confessions of a Playboy's Bunny
by Nikol
Summary: Ken and Yohji discover feelings for each other which emerge after a few unique missions
1. Prolouge

Confessions of a Playboy's Bunny By: Nikol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß. I just like making florists-assassins do my literary bidding. Please do not sue me...  
  
Spoilers: None I can think of as of now... if there are any I will note them when they appear  
  
Pairing: YohjixKen  
  
Rating: PG-13 to R depending on the chapter.  
  
*-*-* Prologue  
  
"Ken-kun come out. I'm sure it's not that bad." Omi pleaded through the closed door. He had been the only one left in the hallway after Ken had locked himself in his room nearly two hours ago.  
  
"You wear it then!" a voice shot back sounding spiteful.  
  
A sigh left Omi's lips as he slid down the wall opposite from the door. Ken could have his stubborn streaks but that was usually when it came to soccer or not covering Yohji's missed shift for the third time in a week. But when it came to missions he had never caused this much of a problem.  
  
"We've been though this. I can't because; one Yohji-kun would look like a pedophile and two I have to get the information out of the target's mainframe." Omi calmly explained for the third time.  
  
"Then make Aya do it!"  
  
"He's taking out the target."  
  
"I can do that." Ken nearly whined  
  
"He would also kill Yohji if he said anything about... this roll."  
  
"I can do that too."  
  
"Ken-kun, please." Omi said exhaustedly. "If you come out I'll get you season tickets for soccer and you can have off from the shop for every game."  
  
Manx had given the rest of them permission to offer this once all of them were sick and tired of Ken being locked up or when time started to run out. Yohji was ready to use the tickets after ten minutes and left to prepare for his part of the mission. Aya glared and told Ken to suck it up for the first hour. After that he left Omi alone. And now the youngest member was even getting tired of waiting.  
  
The door cracked one and produced Ken's head, "And post season too?" Ken knew how to play this game. He knew he had the upper hand for now was going to milk it for all its worth.  
  
"Post season too." Omi responded cheerfully while cringing inside. The money for those tickets would be coming from his own pocket. Yohji would never willing put up his own cash for something that he didn't benefit from and Aya would say it they were never given permission to make such an offer and that it was now Omi's problem. There went the new hard drive he wanted.  
  
The soft click of the door closed seemed to echo through the hallway. With a sigh of defeat Omi pushed himself up off the floor. Shaking his head he made the walk down to the mission room to create a back up plan. At the same moment he turned away the door opened again. Watching until the little blond had left the floor Ken quickly moved towards the bathroom.  
  
"It seems like the bunny came out to play." A cocky voice whispered in ken's ear from behind. At first it caused the 19 year old to jump at the unexpected noise. However he knew right away who it was. As he turned around he was face to face with Yohji who looked like he stepped out of some American men's fashion magazine. He was dressed head to toe in black; It was a two-piece suit with a silk shirt and tie underneath. His hair was pulled back from his face and tired with a black ribbon. An air of confidence hung around him, but that was nothing new for Yohji.  
  
What was new was the mysterious grin he wore as he looked over Ken. The brunet had seen it before but only when Yohji was inspecting one of his dates that met him at the shop. Never before had Yohji given that look to another man. Then again it could have been there to get on Ken's nerves. He hadn't wanted to wear the outfit, but there he stood; dressed in a pastel purple playboy bunny outfit, white cottontail attached to his backside and a pair of long ears attacked to a headband in his hand.  
  
"I got to go." Ken stated quickly stated while turning back towards his original target.  
  
"No, we got to go. Right now we'd only be fashionably later." Yohji started to explain taking hold of one of Ken's bare arms "But we're reaching a point of just being plain late, which everyone knows is a big social faux pas."  
  
"No. Yohji, I really have to go. I finished off three bottles of water in there." He clarified, breaking the hold the blond had on him.  
  
However the only reason he got away so quickly was because Yohji had about doubled over with laughter upon hearing this information. It looked as if he was laughing at something Ken had said which made the soccer play run away in shame. It was quite a sight for Omi to return to.  
  
"Yohji-kun, what did you do!?" he asked in reference to both Ken running away and him no longer being locked away in the room.  
  
"Oh nothing Omitchi." He gasped, trying to regain his composure. "Ken did it all on his own. Now here's the deal chibi-"  
  
"Don't call me chibi!"  
  
"Fine fine. Anyway you go blockade Ken's door. When he comes out of the bathroom I'll intercept him and off we go." Yohji explained as he positioned himself to prevent Ken from hiding in his room again. Peering over his shoulder to the somewhat bewildered Omi and adding as an after thought, "Someone should tell Aya."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
In Yohji's mind this was becoming all to perfect. He would still make it to the party and not ruin any reputation he was supposed to have. With Omi and Aya now there Ken would have no place to hide. Of course he did not feel at all bad for the guy in the bathroom. Ken of course was the reason they were running late on the mission. Yohji actually saw nothing wrong with what the kid was stuck with wearing; Ken was perhaps the only one who could pull off something like that.  
  
"Where's Hidaka?" Aya asked leaning against a wall, the permanent glare on his face penetrating Yohji.  
  
"The bathroom. Guess the old boy doesn't have such a great blatter."  
  
"I have a fine blatter." Ken announced as he emerged from the bathroom, "and if you excuse me I am going back into my room."  
  
"Ken-kun! Don't! Let's just do the mission." Omi pleaded.  
  
"No. I will not be seen out in public like this."  
  
"Like hell you won't. Now come on lover boy. We need to make our grand entrance. We'll distract 'em, you attack 'em." Yohji stated as he took hold of Ken's arm again and nearly dragged Ken down the stairs and outside.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Playboy's Bunny By: Nikol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß. I just like making florists-assassins do my literary bidding. Please do not sue me...  
  
Spoilers: None I can think of as of now... if there are any I will note them when they appear  
  
Pairing: YohjixKen  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author Note: I know. I know. I honestly didn't expect to have THAT big to a break between parts, I feel bad. But I have been having a few issues, namely school has started up again and my own computer is out of commission now. But I do have more of the story now. Hopefully it was worth the wait everyone. and now I'll be quiet.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
If Aya had the corner on glaring than brooding could go to Ken. Unlike Yohji, he wouldn't complain, and he was sometimes unable to suck it up and grin like Omi had mastered. However Ken, if he did not like part of a mission, would still do it but would have an air of dislike that floated around him. And such was the case now.  
  
In full bunny regalia Ken sat in the back seat of the black rented car. With a slight pout he looked out the window at the city passing them by. He really did not want to face Yohji who sat next to him or Omi who was playing the roll of the their chauffeur. So he sat, armed crossed over his chest, knees slightly pulled up and a barely there sulk.  
  
"Why do we have to do this again?" Yohji inquired as he played with a cigarette between his fingers. "I had to cancel two real dates to go on this fake one with Kenken."  
  
"Because I so wanted to go on a date with you." Ken shot back doing his best to glare at Yohji's reflection in the glass.  
  
"Oh Ken, really? Well gee, if you have told me sooner I could have taken you to the ice cream social." Yohji mocked.  
  
"We are doing this," Omi stated over his two passengers and answering the original question, "because the target is using drug money to finance a male prostitution ring with all of the working being just barely legal and all were kidnapped."  
  
"Then why do we - and by 'we' I mean 'me'- have to dress like this?" Ken asked swatting away Yohji's hand with was trying to play with his ears.  
  
"It's a pet party Ken. Wealthy mean bring their 'pets' to show to other men. And tonight you are my personal bunny. If you stayed for the rest of the mission you'd know this is the only place the target goes without his body-guards." Yohji informed Ken.  
  
With a heavy sigh and a roll of the eyes Ken frowned as he sat against the back of the seat. There were many things he did not like about this mission. First and foremost was his outfit. No man should ever have to wear a bunny suit like this one. Next was the fact he felt naked due to the lack of being equipped with anything. He was unable to have any of his weapons or a communicator; it was as if he was going into a soccer game literally naked.  
  
Which brought up the third point: his life today was in Yohji's hands. The still had his watch and a communicator. And it was not like Ken did not trust him; it was he didn't like relying on someone else. And finally Ken was not too keen on the idea of having to play Yohji's lover. He knew this could start a string of teasing that would never end. Ken was already picked on for his lack of dates, but now he was never going to hear the end of how his last date was as the sex pet of Kudou Yohji.  
  
Turning his attention back to the window Ken had noticed at some point they had left the city fir some area of hotel sized houses spread far apart. The whole area has a feeling of being very distant from the rest of the world while still looking like a cutting edge fixation on the land. It was almost surreal. Ken watched as their drive turned down what looked to be an abandoned road. There was nothing around them, the road was unpaved and unlit and if felt as if the road would lead them to nowhere.  
  
Yet after a few minutes a light started to emerge from the horizon. Wide- eyed Ken leaned over the front seat to get a better look. The building appeared to take up the space of three city blocks. Every window was lit and silhouettes of people moved within them.  
  
"Is that where---?" Ken started to ask  
  
"Bombay you know where the systems are?" Yohji asked, not as the playboy but as Balinese.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Just keep an eye on the target and inform Abyssinian of his location on my signal. Omi responded as he reached over to a cap sitting on the empty passenger seat.  
  
"No listen Kenken," Yohji started to explain in a voice that was barely a whisper. "These people think we're sleeping together and we have to keep that image up. Do not leave my side unless I instruct you to. Do exactly as I say. I promise not to tease you since this is not your choice."  
  
"Thank you" Ken sighed staring right into Yohji's eyes, relieved that this would not haunt him. If there was one thing about Yohji you could depend on was his word. When he said he was going to do something he would keep his word.  
  
"Now straddle me, kiss me and make it look real."  
  
"What!? NO!"  
  
"Ken-kun do it. We're coming up to the gate and we need to act like this is more." Omi attempted to comfort.  
  
"And it's not like I look forward to kissing you Ken. It has never been high on my list."  
  
"Gee thanks."  
  
"Fine you don't want to straddle me than don't." Yohji nearly hissed as he pushed Ken's back down against the seat and roughly kisses him.  
  
It wasn't Ken's first kiss from a man and by the way Yohji's tongue ran across Ken's lip it was easy to say it was not the blonde's first either. Yohji seemed to be fighting for entrance into Ken's mouth, trying to part the tightly closed lips with his own. His hands locked around the other man's wrists, keeping them above his head so that Ken could not fight him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Yohji was the one to climb on top of Ken, this hips touching as Yohji's kiss won it's battle and made it into the cavern that was the brunet's mouth.  
  
Though he was not kissing back, Ken did not lay dormant to Yohji's actions. He struggled under the blond trying to use his whole body to push his attacker off. When his fingers tried to dig into Yohji's skin the blonde's fingers interlaced with Ken's. The feeling of the other's man tongue running against his own, trying to entice it caused a bit of panic to run though Ken's body. Of course Yohji wanted to make what they were doing look real but the way that he kissed the soccer player that made Ken think that their could be more if it was someone else.  
  
"Sir, we're here." Omi's voice informed Ken and Yohji's  
  
Pushing up from Ken, Yohji looked down at the confused boy. With a cocky smile only Ken could see Yohji said thank you before sitting up and fixing his appearance. Using the back of the seat as a support Ken too pulled himself up and placed his ears back on.  
  
A butler dressed only in a black thong and a bow tie came to either side of the car and opened the doors for Ken and Yohji. The older man nodded to his pet to climb out and when he did there was a shock. First his body was surprised by the cold air and second by the other guests of this party. Any complaint he had before about his outfit had to be put a side. If anything he was over-dressed for his part. Many of the couples coming in and out had one man dressed in the same manner as Yohji and another male in some from of an animal costume, most on leashes. There were no women present.  
  
In a smooth motion Ken felt an arm slip around his waist. "Ready lover?" Yohji asked in a husky voice as he led Ken up the stairs. This was going to be an interesting mission.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

Author Note: What? Only took 6 months for me to get a new chapter out? Hopefully that will not be the case to get chapter 3 out. For those who actually remember this fic and waited it's return thanks for sticking with me for so long. For those who are seeing this for the first time, welcome! Well onto the brand spakin' new chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
There was something about this whole thing that put Ken off. With the mix of half naked alcohol, sex and men the party reeked of vice. He felt sorry for those who were here as pets. Many did not look much older than himself, where the men that had brought them were old enough to be their fathers and even grandfathers. Yohji, in fact, was the youngest man dressed in formal attire. Due to this they were bombarded with questions once they hit the door.  
  
Who were they? Why was Ken so dressed? Was Yohji following some family tradition? Yohji laughed all questions off and lead Ken away. The whole thing disgusted both men.  
  
Early into the evening Yohji led Ken away to a mostly secluded hallway. They had to keep the party guests in sight so they could ID and follow the target. However at this point Yohji roughly pushed Ken up against a wall, cornering him with his arms. With an almost panicked look on his face Ken watched as Yohji moved his body closer, how Yohji's face lightly nuzzled Ken's hair and neck. A chill ran though Ken's body causing him to tense up. A small gasp escaped the bunny's lips as Yohji's lips touched his earlobe.  
  
"Abs is here. See they target?" He asked seriously. All Ken could do was shake his head no. It wasn't that he didn't want to verbally respond, it was just having the blonde so close seemed to have taken all ability to speak away. "Alright. If we get separated come back here right away. I don't want anything to happen to you." And with that Yohji pulled back, straightened his coat and looked around.  
  
"Is he that good? That you couldn't mingle a little before dragging him off somewhere?" Chucked a balding man with a boy dressed in a G-string and cat ears and tail at his feet. "If he is perhaps you'd like to trade for the night?"  
  
With the trademark smirk, Yohji pulled Ken closed and rested his head on the brunet's shoulder, "Gee, thanks but I've had my full of sex kittens. I think I'll keep my frisky little bunny all to myself tonight."  
  
"You do know we all share our toys..."  
  
"What can I say? I never did let the other kiddies play with my things." Yohji sternly stated, emphasizing 'my.'  
  
Perhaps it was the fact that the guy was nothing that Ken would have gone for. Or maybe it was the sad look in the other boy's eyes when his 'owner' was so willing to trade him for another, but what ever it was Ken was glad to be there with Yohji. The more time they spent there the more Ken hated it.  
  
"Now if you excuse us," Yohji started to say, moving to one side of Ken and holding a hand out for him. Greedily taking it he pulled himself protectively closer. Sure it was for show but also he wanted the middle- aged man to know he was off limits, "We really should mingle. This sort of thing is not an everyday occurrence for us."  
  
One did have to admire Yohji's egotistical condescending tone when it was used for good. He had the ability to put men off so they left him alone, jaw opens, wondering if they had been insulted or not. However as the two of them moved towards the crowded room, Ken could feel the icy gaze from his would be suitor burn into the back of his head. Unconsciously he turned back to meet a lustful leer aimed right at him. With a gulp he looked forward attempting to pretend that he was not eye candy to someone that may as well fathered him.  
  
Though it was slightly better when lost within the crowed. Ken did not feel so objectified. This was partly because Yohji glared at anyone who looked at his bunny the wrong way and sent them running with their tail between their legs. But also because there were other, younger, less clothed boys to lust after. Ken made a mental note to apologize to Manx; apparently she did know what she was talking about. Still because his own outfit was so unlike the others, he was only one in color, he could only stand out in such a crowd.  
  
Though he was not exactly helpless either. The few times Yohji did run off on him, usually to get another drink, he was able to fend off his would be suitors by commenting how his "sir" would be very displeased with him for being with another and take it out on his new partner. It surprised Ken how easily he slipped into his role, to a point that he no loner jump and privately glared at Yohji when the blonde patted his butt, right below the cottontail. It did not mean he liked it but as the night went on he knew that was expected of him.  
  
It was nearly two and a half hours since the mission has begun and there has been no word from Omi. Ken had started to wonder if Yohji had some how accidentally turned off his communicator. When it came to the mission itself Balinese was nothing but business. Yet it was not uncommon for small things to pass by him. More than once he had some how turned off his communicator, resulting in long lectures from both Omi and Aya.  
  
Fearing that this was one of these times, Ken went to make sure it was on. If Yohji had the right to feel up Ken then obviously he had the same right. While the taller man talked with a few of the other party guests Ken slipped behind him, pressing the length of his body against the other. So not to draw attention to the urgency Ken felt, he slid his hands up Yohji's back as if to give him a massage. Taking his time to make it look real, he was able to feel the older man tense up at the touching. Pulling himself up slightly, Ken moved forward leaning close to Yohji's right ear; where the communicator was suppose to be. Lightly nibbling on the back of the lobe, Ken listened carefully for the slight buzzing that indicated a connection to another person.  
  
"Looks like you got a feisty one on you're hands." One of the gentlemen commented as the all snickers. Partly gald Yohji tensed even further in frustration, Ken batted his eyes and slinked down.  
  
"I do like the excitement in my bed. The feistier they are in public, the more responsive they are in bed." Yohji responded like it was nothing, while tugging Ken around so he was placed in front of the group. "But I told him id he did not behave tonight he would not receive his treat."  
  
By now Yohji's arms tightly held Ken, holding him close to his chest. Looking over his shoulder Ken's eyes seemed to ask what. However it was soon replaced by one of shock as Yohji's tongue played along ear, the same way Ken had. Unable to stop it, his body shuddered under this touch. If that was just for show he wondered what else Yohji did when it was just him and one of his one-week stands.  
  
With a smile Yohji once again took Ken by the hand and lead him away. The two of them ended up on the dance floor, which was one of the few uncrowned places. Crushing their bodies together Yohji once again placed his lips next to Ken's ear.  
  
"What were you doing Siberian?" Yohji enquired, not exactly mad but not happy about what had happened.  
  
"I was just making sure we had contact with the others. It usually doesn't take Bombay this long." He justified while being dipped.  
  
The two of them moved like this was a normal thing for them. Movements flowed together. There was no hesitation between what would happen next, what move they should do. Yohji did not really need to lead his little pet around the floor. If felt to Ken as if the two of them had done this a million times before. He felt comfortable being so long, touching so much. He felt as if their bodies belong together.  
  
"And I thought you just wanted me for my body." Joked Yohji, the playful time back in his voice. Ken just glared up at him, as if he wanted to speak again. "Now lets give them a real show."  
  
With the trademark twinkle in his eye he pulled Ken closed to him, making the brunet's body move in time with his. Ken wrapped his arms around Yohji's neck one again, pulling himself within inches of the other man's parted lips. One of Yohji's hands pressed against the small of Ken's back while the other guided one of the naked legs up so Ken's thigh rested against Yohji's hip. The blonde's lips moved closed, closing the gap and pressing against Ken's. Wanting to show his partner that two could play, Ken slightly parted his own lips, running his tongue along the soft skin of Yohji's lips. However before anything could go deeper a small voice called out to them.  
  
"Balinese, I have the data. Locate the target and inform Abyssinian of his location, then stay clear. Make your way towards an exit. You do not want to be found out." Omi cautioned them.  
  
Pulling Ken upright the two men scanned the room. Before was just time for them to get acquainted with the surroundings and goof off a little, but now there was a job to do. Turning around the dance floor a few time Ken started to get jumpy and trip over his dance partner.  
  
"You may be a good kisser Hidaka but you suck at---" Yohji started to comment before he was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Shut up, turn me one hundred and eighty degrees and dip me I see him." Ken ordered. Yohji quickly did as he was told "By the corner with the two cat boys all over each other."  
  
" Abyssinian, we have the target."  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
